


For You

by touchdownpossum



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 20:07:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3423875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/touchdownpossum/pseuds/touchdownpossum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tribute to the friendships of Stargate SG1.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For You

[For You (Stargate SG1)](https://vimeo.com/120405623) from [T.D. Possum](https://vimeo.com/touchdownpossum) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).


End file.
